A distance between objects can be measured by emitting light and measuring a time-of-flight (TOF) of the light between the objects. Traditional measurement of light using TOF uses light and calculates a distance based on the amount of time between the emission of the light and a time when the light is captured at a sensor. Typically, the sensor is located near a light emitter that emits the light.